Bev
Bev is a soda machine which sells Walrus Juice, Mountain Goo, Dr. Jitter and three varieties of Slurm, including Slurm Loco. She antagonizes the episode "The Bots and the Bees" was impregnated by Bender in 3012 and gave birth to Ben, which added milk to her selection of beverages. She is voiced by Wanda Sykes. Story After all of the crew have arrived, Farnsworth announces that the company has acquired a new soda machine. Bender asks the machine, who is sentient, if any alcohol is available. When she explains to Bender that people are not supposed to drink alcohol at work, Bender mocks her. Introducing herself as Bev, she takes the opportunity to mock him back. Bender and Bev continue to trade insults, culminating in Bev criticizing his "shriveled up antenna." Later that night, Bender is drinking at the Hip Joint, where he picks up Ruth and Esther. Ruth and Esther ask for some drinks, but Bev refuses to make them anything. The two then mock Bev, angering her and causing her to spray soda water over them. Angry that his hookers have left, Bev and Bender begin to fight with each other. However, when Bev starts to repeatedly push him against the wall, the fighting turns into sex. The next day, Bev is pouring some Slurm Loco into Fry's cup when a baby falls out. The crew inspect the baby and discover that it resembles Bender. As Bev nurtures the child, Bender worries over his new fatherhood. Back at the Planet Express building, Bender presents Bev with a certificate of abandonment. Bev, however, refuses to take the child, stressed out over her responsibilities as a mother. She leaves Bender with the child and takes off. At the Temple of Robotology, Ben, who is now 13 days old, is about to be upgraded to a Manbot. Ben gives a speech, where he thanks his father and expresses his dreams of "becoming a bender" just like him. The ceremony, however, is interrupted when Bev shows up to reclaim her son. Bender refuses to give custody of Ben to Bev, pointing out that she is an unfit parent who abandoned her child. Bev, however, points out that Bender tried to abandon Ben first, showing the certificate of abandonment that Bender gave her earlier, and promptly whisks Ben away. Later that night, Bender arrives to rescue Ben from Bev's trailer at Basura Blanca Trailer Estates. However, they later find themselves being chased by Smitty and URL on the grounds of kidnapping. Bender attempts to bend the blades of their chopper to let him and his son escape, but he fails and instead finds his arms badly mangled and unable to bend anything. Smitty and URL catch up with the two, and Bender is handcuffed. Later, Leela and Bev show up at the scene. Leela scolds Bev for her cruel behavior, and buys a drink from her so that she can throw it in her face. When the drink is being poured out, however, another baby falls out. This baby resembles URL, and Leela realizes that Bev must have had sex with URL while he and Smitty were looking for Ben. Bev decides to allow Bender to keep Ben, as she is content with having URL's child to neglect. Futurama: Worlds of Tomorrow Bev is an unlockable character that was released during the Sponsored by Slurm event. Bev can be seen in the store once the player has proceeded to Slurm Drought Part 5. She can be purchased for free Nixonbucks and will appear outside the Planet Express Building, much like George Takei in The George Takei Experience event. Bev can also be fully unlocked for 2130 Pizza. Gallery Bev crushing bender.jpg|Bev crushing Bender in the discussion. Bev and ben rodriguez.png Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Futurama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Related to Hero Category:Perverts Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Hero's Lover Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Protective Category:Misandrists Category:Tragic Category:Parents